call_of_duty_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Day
Cutscene The cutscene starts with a digital image of the world and then zooms in to The U.S., then it zooms again to Sacramento, California, where one can see a huge military base. President: General its the President, was the mission succesful? General: Yeah, the place was a goldmine, we got all the intel we wanted. An image of some documents are shown revealing the four enemy countries, North and South Korea, China, and Japan. President: This is bad. General: 'Thats not even the worst part, their leader Chang Wu is planning to launch a missle to weaken our front lines. ''An document with the picture of a man is shown circled. '''President: '''General, I wan't that missle stopped,no matter what it takes. '''General: I was hoping you would say that. The screen changes to a Delta Force symbol with the letters N.C.O.T. written below it. General: N.C.O.T`s Delta Force Callsign: Avenger, they've been trains to do special ops. missions like these, their also the only team I know who has at least a chance to survive. An image on the computer shows the whole Delta team along with their profiles. President: 'What are we waiting for? Send them there A.S.A.P. '''General: '''Hold on, right now there at a boot camp training there newest recruit. ''A profile picture of the recruit appears on the computer. '''General: '''Danney Winston codename: Grazer. Former army Ranger, until his team got captured by solace. Tortured and interrogated they were killed, but he managed to escape and then got moved to N.C.O.T., probraly the only man who hates Chang as much as you do. '''President: Good we need soldiers like that, Let's just hope he survives again. Mission Danney is sitting at the back seat of a chopper. Suddenly the chopper stops. Pilot: This is as far as I go, good luck. Danney gets up and opens the door, then he steps out. He looks at a group of men who are staring at him and walks towards them.When he reaches them the team leader steps out. Jackel: 'If it isn`t the rookie himself, so you think you got what it takes to be part of the Avengers? '''Grazer: '''you kidding, I`m willing to do anything to kill that bastered, after what he did to me its the least i can do. ''The team starts moving towards a training field. 'Jackel: '''well let's get down to the point, we've called you here to see if your N.C.O.T. material by making you run this course. ''They stop near a gate and a guy on the other side opens it.Grazer then walks in and the man leads him to a weapon stache. 'Pisces: '''So your the new guy eh? Well no time for introduction, pick any weapon then go stand near the other gate to take the course, Jackel is watching so i recomand to not screw up. ''Grazer pick up a desert eagle an then moves over to Picses. 'Grazer: ' I`m ready. '''Pisces: Thats it? well suit yourself, when I open the Gate you can start. Grazer moves over to the gate and loads his Desert Eagle. Then he gives a thumbs up to Pisces who in return pushes a button and the gate swings open. Pisces(on Radio): Tangoes, on your left! Grazer shoots the Targets and moves up. Pisces'': ''Come on soldier, double time, Enemies on the roof. Grazer shoots the targets and runs up the stairs into the house. Pisces: 'Pick up the tomahawk and C4 on the table. ''Grazer picks it up and continues walking up the hallway. Suddenly an enemy pops right in front of him. ''Pisces:'' 'Melee him. ''Grazer takes out the Tomahawk and hits the target with it, then he throws it halfway across the room and it hits another target in the head. 'Pisces: '''Nice! Now run to the roof. ''Grazer gets up on the roof and finds some rope near the edge. 'Pisces: '''Rapple down, Lets go. ''Grazer ties the rope around a pipe and jumps off the roof. He then lands saftley on a mat and continues straight. After walking about ten feet barking can be heard. 'Picses: '''Enemy dogs, get rid of them. ''Grazer shoots then and moves ahead. He then reaches some doors leading into a room. 'Picses: '''Last area, Breach the room. ''Grazer takes out his C4 and plants on the door. He presses the switch and the door explodes. Grazer goes inside only to find no more enemy`s targets but instead Jackel and his team. '''Jackel: '''38.22 seconds. Congratulations you made the team. Your First mission is tommorow. Were rolling out at 0300 hundred. Get some rest rookie, your gonna need it.